beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo
Believe Prologue Smog and the heated stench of of decaying bodies filled the air around him. One of over a thousand Unified Earth Government-funded colonies New Atalia was once a beautiful lush aboreal world until the Covenant Empire attacked. After several intense conflicts across the planet's surface, the once green world was majorly reduced to a barren wasteland. Heavy civilian and military casualties didn't help with the problem these Covenant were being. Unfortunately for the remaining forces planetside were stranded unless the anti-aircraft cannons were destroyed. With all senior officers dead or missing, it was up to First lieutenant Bryant to aid the fighting men and women of the United Nations Space Command. Bryant clung to the thick fifty-meter tree overlooking the Covenant encampment near the capital city Tevet. He turned to look at the Shock trooper behind him. "How many we countin', corporal?" She peeked over the edge of the tree branch with a pair of binoculars. "A dozen or so apes, split-lips, hunchback midgets, and a few buzzard sentries." Bryant spit out the piece of Fantasy Chew gum he was chewing on and looked around him, four Shock troopers including himself, that makes five were all ready to risk their lives to destroy the Covenant camp. He ran his armored fingers through his black hair, and with a drawn out sigh he grabbed his M392 Designated Marksman rifle and crouched by the tree's stem. The others quickly came to kneel around him, resting their rifle stocks and knee guards on the perennial plant's bark and their helmets underneath their arms. "Listen, I'm not much for inspirational words, but—" Bryant cleared his throat, "Ah! Listen I know there are doubts among us but now time is running out as few are left to face the Covenant forces. For us there is but one choice, we owe it to them to get the remnant off this rock..." The chestnut-hair male trooper spoke up. "Why are we worried about them, we should watch our own asses—" The lieutenant removed his combat knife and jabbed it tip-first into the bark. "We don't abandon our own!" The self-centered trooper's eyes retreated from Bryant's stone-cold gaze. He whispered the word, "Sir." '' "We have to fight for our brothers and sisters and the civilians on the ground—to victory, or death if it must be." The squad stood and saluted each other. The corporal was first. "Corporal Alicia Perez, sir." Chestnut-hair did as well though begrudgingly. "Private First Class Franklin Dupree." The others identified themselves as Lance Corporal Josh and Private First Class James Aniston. "It's nice to know you all by name. I'm Aaron, first lieutenant. And now that we've been introduced, let's get this done." Bryant removed his jagged blade from it's placement in the bark and shaking off the sap, he slid it back into his pauldron's sheath. "We're moving out in twenty, people." Planet Reach, Tepes Island, Bryant Homestead July 8, 2552, 0825 Hours Aaron swam to consciousness when his alarm went off, he groaned as he reached for snooze button and got frustrated when he couldn't find it, but fortunately he was saved by his house guest as she leaned over him in to turn the alarm off, her nude breasts gracing his face, he couldn't help but smile. She noticed when withdrew from his side of bed. "What's so funny, lieutenant?" "Nothing, staff sergeant." Chapter One Planet Reach July, 2552, 0000 Hours Chapter Six Planet Reach August 18, 2552, 15:43 Hours Aaron jumped off the Pelican onto staging area bustling with UNSC forces preparing for combat, he waited for the Major's bird to leave before he angrily slammed his hands on the hood of the Warthog at Williams' negation for the rescue of a company of troops captured by the Covenant. The impact of the hog's chassis against his knuckle-plates made loud clank sound that carried, when a few Army troops stopped to look at him, he simply walk away and headed into the command post. "What the hell's his problem?" Bryant heard one of troopers say before he out of earshot. A junior Army officer there welcomed Bryant when he entered, his tag read: J. McClendon. "Who's charge here, McClendon?" The trooper pointed behind him. "C.O.'s over there. Major Banks' on staff." Aaron suddenly lit up and smiled. "Shawn's here!" The Marine walked over to the large holo-tank where the officers were gathered to plan their move against the Covenant, he called his old friend who looked up, the bags under his eyes said he hadn't slept in days, but the grin on his face said otherwise. "By the moon of Turul, I thought you were dead, Aaron." "Nope." Echo (Online original, unfinished) SPARTAN Lieutenant Pua-B170 . . . "Go on and get out of here. Do one thing for me: believe. Believe that humanity can win this war." Pua said. His gaze didn't waver, Ashley smiled and nodded "Okay," then she noticed a translucent figure behind him. "Pua, look out!" V.2 Online (4-10-14) Spartan-Three B-One-Seventy popped off two rounds with his M6 sidearm, dropping two Grunts before ducking to avoid incoming plasma fire. He grimaced. "A bit antsy ain't they, Pua?" Kevin asked, taking a knee next to his old friend. Recon The duel Aaron walked the aft section of the ship, when he heard heavy pattering behind him; he about-faced and quietly followed the source. He came to the corner of the corridor, sticking to the wall he peaked around the corner hoping not to be spotted by whoever was down there at this time of night. The heavy pattering stopped and a large transparent object began to form in front the holding cells, the two guards seemed completely oblivious—Alvarez was listening to flip on his MMP and Jacobs was napping at his post. The formation grabbed Alvarez by the throat and began to close his grip on the man, Jacobs awoke when heard him yell, he was immediately knocked aside with a fierce hit. Aaron didn't hesitate, he ran over to the Marine, head first like a raging Gúta during mating season and tackle whatever was holding him Dr. Bryant's personal journal New Atalia (June 16-July 1, 2552) How he met his Half-brother (Halo) ('Cause I was bored) 1450HRS, AUGUST 21st 2553, (Military Calendar) / Lctn: Namil, Sol System Aaron Bryant sat alone for an hour shuttle ride from the capital city Los Santos to the small little out-of-the-way town of Brickleberry to meet up with the commanding officer there. When the ride came to a halt he stepped off and was approached by a young twenty-something, attractive and optimistic-looking woman. "Captain Bryant?" She asked with slight Spanish accent. "Yeah." He responded. "Private Augustina Perez. Lieutenant Rhodes is waiting for you at the FOB." "Lead the way." The ten minute walk to Forward Operating Base was uneventful and they moved in near silence until the private noticed his wedding ring on his bare hand. "You married?" "Yeah. You?" "Separated. Any kids?" "No, I pushed her down a flight of stairs and she lost it." Perez stopped in her tracks. "What?" She exclaimed. "I'm kidding... mostly. She did trip, but I caught her." She started walking again. "Vaya con dios. (Go with God.)" Aaron chuckled. "Thanks, but I can do this without him." When they arrived Perez escorted him to Rhodes' office and left him at the door; he knocked and an Shock trooper opened the door. His visor hid his face but his voice was plain as day. "Captain." He said as he moved aside. Aaron walked in and approached the Lieutenant's desk. "What's your name?" "Denton." "You got a first?" "Jaelon." Untitled Halo short Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff